


Не говори. Молчи

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery





	Не говори. Молчи

Это был тяжелый, выматывающий день – еще один, в череде таких же выматывающих дней, ночей, суток. Перед выходом альбома всегда так. Наверное. Адам силился вспомнить, как было два года назад, и почему-то не мог. Это были такие насыщенные два года… Но все же тогда было легче – все как-то искрометно, и получалось все буквально само, и весь мир казался таким доброжелательным! Тогда Адаму не нужно было соревноваться с самим собой, тогда – что бы он не сделал – все уже было победой, прорывом, заявлением о себе. А еще – все было в новинку, и вокруг были новые люди, и его переполнял восторг от новых отношений…  
Тогда с ним рядом был Томми. Тогда – два года назад – испуганный изможденный какими-то страшными трудностями, о которых он так и не рассказал, котенок Томми Джо смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами, в которых было одно только восхищение. И Адам купался в этом взгляде, черпал силы и уверенность в себе, он просто не мог обмануть эти доверчивые глаза и не стать лучшим!   
Он стал лучшим, победил, завоевал популярность, о которой даже и не мечтал. К восхищению в теплых шоколадных глазах добавилась гордость – и ради этих взглядов, ради теперь уже довольной улыбки отмытого, подкормленного, ухоженного котенка, Адаму хотелось свернуть горы, покорить звезды, достать с неба луну.   
Он не помнил точно – в какой момент восхищение и гордость в глазах Томми стали иногда вымещаться желанием. Флирт на сцене и вне ее был слишком редким, наигранным, это было еще больше игрой, чем казалось зрителям. Но как-то раз, заглянув в потемневшие почти дочерна глаза друга, Адам просто не смог остановиться. Милый котенок Томми Джо в постели превращался в гибкого страстного гепарда, незнающего усталости. Адам довольно скоро перестал удивляться, как в таком флегматичном и ленивом существе, как Томми, может просыпаться такая страстность, ненасытность, жажда экспериментов. С ним никогда не было скучно или однообразно, он всегда подхватывал любые идеи и предлагал свои – еще более безумные. И все же, это был только секс. Похожий на зависимость, секс-наркотик, секс-ловушка.   
Адам понял, насколько сильно он влип, когда после очередного концерта, после еще одного безумного секса на заднем сиденье машины, стиснул Томми за плечи и, сам того не ожидая, потребовал:  
– Скажи, что ты любишь меня!  
– Эй, ты чего?  
– Скажи! Что любишь – только меня, одного меня!  
– Адам, ты сдурел? Отпусти, больно же!  
– Ты меня любишь?!  
Он почти кричал в эти темно-каштановые глаза, силясь увидеть в них ласку, любовь… Но видел лишь непонимание, обиду и боль.  
Он ушел тогда. Оставил Томми на заднем сиденье своей же машины, с расстегнутыми и спущенными до колен джинсами. Утром они встретились на репетиции – как ни в чем не бывало, как будто ничего не было – между ними – никогда – ничего.  
С тех пор прошел почти год. Они по-прежнему друзья – самые близкие, самые лучшие, почти братья – только друзья. У Адама был парень, с которым он почти научился чувствовать себя счастливым, но так и не смог привыкнуть, что во время оргазма на него смотрят светло-голубые глаза, а не глаза цвета горячего шоколада. У Томми появилась девушка, которую он не любил, но собирался на ней жениться – надо, все женятся…   
Иногда Адаму казалось, что он все испортил своей торопливостью. Ему просто нужно было немного подождать – когда в любимых глазах похоть и вожделение сменятся на тот самый внутренний свет, именуемый любовью…  
Перед выпуском альбома в голову всегда лезут странные мысли…  
Адам поежился и поднял воротник пальто. Все-таки хорошо, что он решил прогуляться – иногда нужно немного отвлекаться от насыщенных дней, да и ностальгировать о прошлом тоже иногда полезно… До его дома оставалось всего несколько шагов, как вдруг под ноги Адаму бросился маленький комочек меха, отчаянно шипя и прижимаясь к ботинку оторопевшего певца. Дальнейшие события разворачивались стремительно: из-за угла послышался хриплый лай, Адам безотчетно подхватил на руки темный шерстяной клубок и во всю силу своих легких гаркнул на вылетевшего на него уличного пса:  
– Пшел вон!!!   
Пес споткнулся о крик, как о невидимую стену – остановился, сел на хвост, а уже через секунду позорно ретировался туда, откуда пришел. Адам, дрожа от волнения, прижал к своей груди все еще шипящий комочек, быстро дошел до своего дома, отпер дверь и, не раздеваясь, проследовал в ванную.   
Маленький котенок – тощий и храбрый, темно-серый, почти черный, с белым пятном на лобике и белыми кончиками острых ушек. Он дрожал от страха и холода, но храбро топорщил шерстку, шипя и глядя на Адама округлившимися шоколадными глазами.  
– Привет… – прошептал певец, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком.   
Он всегда знал, что будет певцом и станет знаменитым. Он всегда знал, что люди будут узнавать его на улицах и петь его песни. Он многое мог рассказать о своем будущем. Кроме одного – сколько еще уличных котят с шоколадными глазами ему предстоит подобрать и отогреть…  
Этот вечер оказался полон хлопот: нового жильца роскошного дома Адама Ламберта требовалось хорошенько вымыть, высушить, осмотреть на предмет ранений и ссадин, накормить, найти ему место. Как и следовало коту, получившему ТАКОЕ имя, Томми Джо все решил сам. Терпеливо выдержав процедуру мытья, он напрочь отказался от сушки феном, чуть не разодрав Адаму руку и вылизав себя досуха, с грустным видом немного поел вчерашнего тунца в масле, деловито обошел новые владения, протопал через весь диван, проигнорировав старый свитер, свернутый наподобие гнезда, и устроился у Адама на коленях, благодарно урча.   
Впервые за долгое время Адам чувствовал себя… не одиноко. Ему было тепло и почему-то очень… правильно, как будто он нашел давно потерявшийся кусочек так и не собранного до конца пазла, и вставил его на нужное место. И почему-то оказалось так легко выудить из кармана брюк айфон и набрать номер, который уже два года стоял в адресной книжке под номером один…  
– Привет, ты не сильно занят? У меня к тебе просьба – можешь привезти мне сейчас пакет молока? Да, сейчас. Ну… думаю, пожирнее. И еще, пожалуй, рыбы… Жду.  
Томми никогда не спрашивал – зачем, почему, отчего бы певцу не позвонить в службу доставки. Если Адам о чем-то просил – Томми знал, что это должен сделать именно он. Может быть, Адам просто слишком давно ни о чем его не просил?  
У Томми был свой ключ – всегда, с тех пор как Адам выкупил этот дом. Они оба не помнили, пользовался ли Томми когда-нибудь своим ключом…  
– Ну, вот, молоко, рыба… Я взял еще пиво на всякий случай… О, кто это у тебя?  
Адам с нежностью посмотрел на пригревшегося на его коленях котенка, затем поднял просветлевший взгляд на котенка постарше.  
– Вот… подобрал на улице, защитил от какого-то хвостатого чудовища…  
Томми осторожно сел рядом, протянул руку и почесал урчащий комочек между ушей.   
– Он будет жить здесь?  
– Его зовут…  
– Я понял.  
Они впервые смотрели друг в другу в глаза так… честно. Впервые за долгое время, а может быть вообще в первый раз со дня знакомства. И Адаму казалось, что вот сейчас у них все еще только может начаться. Если они оба этого захотят.  
– Что ты будешь с ним делать?  
– Тоже что и всегда… Заботиться…  
– Отогреешь, накормишь, подаришь ему другой мир?..  
– …Полюблю его…  
– …Наполнишь его жизнь смыслом?..  
Они говорили почти одновременно, словно читали вместе один и тот же текст, не замечая, как ладонь Томми нашла руку Адама, как переплелись их пальцы.  
– А если когда-нибудь… он захочет уйти и жить своей жизнью…  
– Он не захочет.  
– …Я его отпущу.  
– Он больше не хочет, Адам. Адам! – Томми с силой сжал ладонь друга, намеренно причиняя ему боль.   
Словно почувствовав, что кто-то обижает ЕГО человека, малыш Томми Джо выгнул спинку и зашипел на обидчика, глядя на своего тезку исподлобья. Томми чуть хрипло рассмеялся и порывисто приник к Адаму, обнимая его за шею.  
– Я никуда не уйду… Только если ты… Если…  
Адам сжимал в объятьях своего котенка, уткнувшись ему в макушку и пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Томми вцепился в него с такой силой, словно боялся, что его выставят за дверь и отберут ключ. Одной рукой гитарист судорожно сжимал плечо Адама, другой так же судорожно прижимал к груди возмущенного таким обращением Томми Джо.   
– Ты думаешь, я справлюсь с вами двоими? – шутливо вопросил Адам, чувствуя, как его отпускает, как перестает давить грудь и щипать глаза.  
Теперь все будет хорошо. Теперь все правильно.  
– Конечно. Ведь это же ты, – Томми, наконец, поднял лицо, и его взгляд был совершенно серьезен, разве что чуточку удивлен.  
Адам прихватил своего котенка за подбородок, всмотрелся, кажется, в самое сердце. В теплых глазах цвета горячего шоколада, чуть влажных, слегка виноватых – светилось то самое чувство, которое не обязательно называть вслух.


End file.
